In manufacturing a moving web, such as a tissue sheet, it is desirable to produce a base sheet that is soft. Similarly, it is desirable to manufacture the web at as high a rate possible to minimize manufacturing cost. Unfortunately, a moving web such as a tissue sheet becomes unstable when transported at high rates of speed unless undue tension is applied to the web. For a low modulus tissue web it is not possible to apply a level of tension to completely stabilize the high-speed moving web without pulling out the crepe reducing softness. Therefore, there is a desire and need by manufacturers to improve the methods of transporting a low tension web, such as a tissue web, at a high rate of speed while still maintaining sheet stability and avoiding product damage.